It Started With a Biography
by WelpThisIsMyUnsername
Summary: A story of two best friends, James Potter and Makayla Lupin. Its their fith year and both have secret crushes on the other. One-shot. My first ever fic.


"Makayla Lily Lupin is regularly referred to as a stubborn gryffindor and extremely talented witch. She is daughter to the famous war hero's Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. And goddaughter of the even more famous Ginny Potter. Both Makayla and Teddy Lupin, her older brother, tease their parents on how they basically gave them the same godparents. With this though, the Lupin kids are very close with the Weasley/Potter family. So close that Molly and Aurthur Weasley are their second pair of grandparents.

Her amazing magical abilities were found out one hot summers day, when her intelligent brother decided to climb a lardge tree. Teddy Lupin, not having the best athletic ability's fell from ten feet high and broke his arm. Makayla, who was three at the time, ran over to her brother and discovered his injury. By this time Teddy was full on bawling and wanting his mama. His sister being the loving girl she is tried to calm him down saying "it's okay Teddy, I'll fix it," in her adorable three year old voice. And fix it she did, this caused all of the adults to have minor panic attacks. Because kids do silly little accidental magic, and fixing your brothers arm did not fit that categorie.

So, Makayla was sent to a special magically gifted school in her youth. It worked like a regular muggle school, where she went in the morning and came home mid-afternoon. Of course the education provided was a bit different though. She was taught how to control and use her magic, making her one of the only kids allowed to preform magic outside of hogwarts. This, caused many of the Weasley/Potter gang to be jealous, including the one other Lupin. Though, they never faulted her for it and instead always asked her for help when pranking a fellow family member," read James Potter, oldest of the three Potter children and best friends with Makayla Lupin.

"Ugh, James. Stop, please stop, why can't you do the biography on someone else," complained Makayla from her comfy spot infront of the burning fire.

"Because you have a fantastic backstory of course and no one really knows it... Also, you lost our bet so I'm allowed to do this," said James. "Now where was I..."

At the same moment, Fred Weasley, James Potters cousin and other best friend burst into the common room. He ran straight to the pair and screamed, "HIDE ME!" They shared amused looks and turned to the flustered fifteen year old, saying "huh?"

"Oh bloody hell stop messing around and hide me!"

"From who?" Asked James, clearly amused.

"Let's just say I might have maybe, accidentally spilled that weird green stuff from herbology on Lilly."

"Yeah your on your own mate, I ain't risking being on my dear sisters bad side."

"Well great friend you are! Makayla? Please?"

"So when you said accidentally you mean you purposely spilled the green goo onto Lily Potter, who might I add has her mothers temper?" Asked Makayla.

"Well yes," replied Fred.

"Mmph, yeah your on your own."

"Ugh, well screw you too," said Fred, who immediately after ran to his dorm.

"Alright, now if I could continue without interruptions," said James.

"No no I think we should stop this whole biography nonsense and head down to the kitchen."

James who can never say no to food, agreed and the pair headed our their common room and down to the basement.

Their turned the corner and were met with Makayla's not very kind ex boyfriend. Makayla was about to grab James and turn around, but was a little too late.

"Well, well if it isn't my ex girlfriend and the guy who broke us up."

"I'm pretty sure, you did that all on your own when you cheated on me Robert," replied Makayla, sounding almost bored about the entire situation.

"Yeah, well you.."

"Are leaving, let's go James," inerupted Makayla. She side stepped him and continued down the corridor with James following right behind her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked James, once they were a full corridor away from Robert.

"Mm, oh yeah I'm fine," answered Makayla.

Robert has been Makayla's first boyfriend and they dated for the majority of her fith year. They would of not stopped dating if a few months ago, she hadn't found him and another girl liplockted and missing many articles of clothing. If she was being honest, she wasn't that upset that the relationship ended. But, the betrayal hurt the same, and her heart still hurts a little when she thinks about it. It especially hurt when she thought of how they were each other's first times and he threw it all away for some girl who obviously had two full rolls of tissue in her bra. She didn't even know the girls name, sometimes she thinks it's Amy and others she swears is Amanda. Though now she doesn't think about Robert or the mystery girl and never gives him her time of day if she can help it.

James knew this about Makayla, if you did her or someone she cared about wrong then any kindness or relationship would be gone. Instead you would first be hit with Makayla's rage/anger, then after awhile it was nothing. She would be cold and act as if you didn't even exist, which James could only assume hurt like hell.

James and Makayla has become closer during the summer between fourth and fifth year, this continued at Hogwarts and are now best friends. Before, Makayla was closer with Lily and Rose, James younger sister and cousin. She was basically like all of his younger female relatives older sister. And he really couldn't blame them for hogging her all those years.

When they reached the enterance to the kitchen, Makayla tickled the pear and lead the way inside. Once inside though the pair realized they were not the only students trying to get a night time snack. As two familiar, green tie wearing Slytherins were sitting eating what appeared to be cookies.

"Well if it isn't my favourite little snakes," beamed Makayla

"Hey Makayla," replied Albus and Scorpious.

"Well, hello to you too," said James, feeling a little invisible.

"Yeah, we seen you bro, but Makayla is much better company," said Albus.

This caused Makayla to laugh. And James really couldn't be mad at anyone who gave him the pleasure of hearing Makayla's laugh. He swore it could fill a room.

So, his reply was a lame, "whatever."

"Dam man you losing your touch or something," asked Scorpious.

"No, I'm just hungry," replied James, while glaring.

The group ate snacks provided by the house elves, laughed and enjoyed each other's company well into the night. Which, was quite alright since it was Friday and no classes were to be had the next day. The problem arouse when it was time to go back to their respective common rooms.

Albus and Scorpious fled under the invisiblity cloak, while James pulled out the Marauders map and checked if the coast was clear. The journey back was fine until Makayla spotter two prefects headed their way. She quickly grabbed James and ran into a broom cupboard. While, Makayla herself was a prefect and could of easily made a respectable excuse for being out. James would have been given a detention and everyone knew he had quite enough of them already.

"Hey, what the hell Makayla!"

"Shh," replied Makayla while pointing at the map.

"Ohhh," whispered James.

Makayla took out her wand and casted a silenco on the cupboard so they could talk freely while waiting for the coast to be clear.

"Makayla," said James, almost sounding a bit nervous.

"Yeah?"

"This cupboard is not very big and I barely have space for my legs, much less my arms."

"Oh umm... here just wrap your arms around me," replied Makayla, trying to sound as if this would have absolutely no affect on her.

"You sure?," said James, who was slapping himself on the inside for not shutting up and just taking his best friends offer. But, she wasn't just his best friend, she was the girl he's had a secret crush on since fourth year.

"Ugh, for god's sake James." She grabbed his arms and put them around her waist then layed her hands on his chest.

"Better?"

"Yeah, much better," came James breathy reply, he was internally hating himself for being this nervous. He was usually extremely good at talking to the opposite sex and always had many girls after him. But, Makayla was different, he actually had real feelings for her, she wasn't just some hook up or a quick snog session. She was the girl who made his breath hitch, who's smile could change his whole mood and who smelted sweet.

The sweet smell was all he could really think of at the moment, it was filling his nostrils and clouding all of his other senses. He needed to get out of that cupboard before he did something he would regret.

Makayla didn't pick up on how unnerved he was, she was too busy looking at his tanned skin, beautiful chocolate eyes and classic messy Potter hair. She had to stop her self from reaching up and running her fingers through it. At the close distance she could also see the few frekles that graced his face. His high cheek bones, and sharp jaw line._ Stop, Makayla this is your best friend, you can't be thinking about how attractive he is and how perfectly you fit into his muscular arms. God bless quidditch. No! Stop! _

Then James looked down, and his brown eyes met her big blue ones. And before he could even think about it he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
